Game Over
by PokeMaster115
Summary: I've been trapped here... for a really long time. I still can't believe my "friends" abandoned me. How could they do this? Is there even still any hope..? -K (Rated T to be safe. Will include swearing and alcohol. Also, partial self-insert.)
1. Chapter I

**Hello!**

**Um... Looks like I'm alone for now.**

**Anyways. I just wanted to say... This story uses the same character from my story Pokémon Adventures, but has no connection to it.**

**It won't make sense why he's here yet. That reveal will come, though.**

**Without any further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter I: Abandoned_

* * *

What was the worst day of your life?

And by worst, I mean _worst_.

It might've been when you failed soccer tryouts, or when you got an F in a class at school.

For me, it was the day when everything changed. The day I was ripped away from my home—the only home that would accept me.

You see, I've always been a fairly odd animatronic. A Kitsune. Not really the most well-known animal. Most people outside of Japan probably haven't heard of it.

Plus, I've always had certain... quirks... that distuingish me from everyone else I know.

Like the fact I can actually eat and drink. Don't ask me how that happened. The owners always chalked it up to a weird equipment malfunction, but I've always thought they were lying.

Or maybe the fact that I can't be around any security guards if they're wearing black, for their safety. At night, they would just lock me up in my room... not that that would stop me.

With a little help from my friends, I would almost always get free. Of course, I would avoid the security office to avoid murdering the poor soul on-duty at that moment. I probably caused a lot more sleepless nights than I had any right to. But if any of them could see me now...

Ah, right. I have a memory to tell.

* * *

It was about midnight when I woke up, as always. Preforming always made me tired.

Of course, the other animatronics let me out of my room—a room that honestly felt more like a cell—and wander around.

I spent a few hours playing games with them. Card games, video games, anything we could get our paws on. We even hung out with the security guard. (Don't worry, she wasn't wearing a black uniform.)

Then, at about 4 AM, it happened.

They came.

Driving a shiny white truck that looked like a stolen U-Haul, they grabbed me and tore me away from my home, my friends—my family—and drove me here. To this factory.

The plan was originally that I would be scrapped for parts. Apparently, some kid's parents didn't like me much. Said I was "intimidating" and "shouldn't exist in a family-friendly pizzeria". They claim this was all because their kid was afraid of foxes, but I don't think it was that. They would've ordered that other animatronic to be removed, too, if it was.

Anyways, I managed to avoid being scrapped. The only part I lost was my left eye. I think they were afraid to go digging around in my suit.

But it didn't make any difference. After a year, I was promised the chance to come back. That truck never came.

I started to think they hated me. Had wanted me gone from the beginning, but had no good reason to remove me.

And so, here I stayed. Abandoned.

Sure, there were others—others like me—but they all hated me. Wanted me dead.

My suit tore over the years. Electrical parts were uncovered.

Over time, I learned to stay alone. Sure, it was lonely, but it was safe.

But that all changed with the simple twist or a doorknob.

* * *

**And that's all, folks!**

**...hmm. Still alone.**

**Ah well. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**I'll see you all when I write the next chapter! Bye! :3**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey guys! I'm back again!**

**...still alone, huh? How come nobody's coming here?**

**Whatever.**

**I'll just let you read the next chapter now.**

**:3**

* * *

_Chapter II: Company_

* * *

I was asleep at the time.

It was silent. Still a while before I would normally wake up.

You see, I had settled into a routine. I would wake up at midnight, spend six hours holed up in my little room, spend six more hours just wandering, then sleep for twelve hours and restart the cycle. Today, however, was different.

I didn't wake up to the familiar clicking of the clock indicating that it was 12.

Instead, I woke to the slow, rusted creak of a door opening, then a slam and a panicked yelp.

I jolted up in bed. It was hard to know if that was a dream or reality.

But I needed to check. And now.

I yanked a flashlight off of the shelf and looked at the clock. 11 PM. If I was quick, and lucky, I could go, investigate, then make it back here before _they_ woke up.

And if I couldn't, I had the flashlight to protect me. They hated it. It was the only weapon at my disposal that I could use against them. Now, if I had a sword or a wrench even, things would be way different. But I didn't.

Enough thinking.

Without hesitation, I slammed my door open and ran out into the unknown.

* * *

My feet tapped against the tiled floor.

I couldn't think of what was behind me. Hopefully, nothing. But I didn't stay to find out. Couldn't, if I wanted to stay functioning.

I was retracing the familiar route from memory, since I didn't dare turn on my flashlight.

But then I slammed into something—a larger storage container. It had been intentionally moved to block the hallway.

I needed to go around.

'_Crap._' I thought as I pulled out my map and checked it.

I wasn't even halfway there. The detour would cost me about twenty minutes. I would be _lucky_ if I got there by twelve.

Whatever. It was my only option, so what was I supposed to do?

I turned (about 90 degrees, for those wondering) and ran. It felt like hours, but it wasn't really that long. Somehow, the others didn't wake up—they probably were completely unable to until 12, thankfully.

I ducked into a small room just off of the hall. The room was small enough that it was hardly noticeable.

I always ducked in here when passing by this hall, just in case. It ended up saving me, usually. Always trust your instincts, they'll keep you alive.

Against the wall, I saw something—a small billow of some gas. Once my flashlight beam was covering it, I could see it was a loose pipe.

Instead of pushing it back into place like any _normal_ animatronic would do, I grabbed the pipe and pulled it out.

Weapon? Maybe. _Check_.

After peeking out from the room and looking around—nobody was there—I started moving down the hall again, albeit slower because I was tired from running and now had a weapon.

Of course, it wouldn't take me too long to get to the entrance. But I didn't expect what I would find there.

* * *

Finally, after fifteen minutes of nearly nonstop walking, I reached the entrance.

At first, everything seemed normal. The door was still shut tight, as always.

But then, as my flashlight passed over the wall, I noticed something—or, rather, someone.

A little girl—maybe 9- or 10-ish—was hiding—err, attempting to hide—in the shadows.

When the flashlight revealed her, she went visibly pale.

I was, of course, confused, as I had never seen this person before. They had to have entered, but why would anyone want to come in here?

"Uh... Hello?" Finally, I managed to say something.

She _literally_ squeaked, moving farther into the shadows.

"Uh... I-I'm not going to hurt you." I put the broken pipe down on the floor and walked slightly closer to her.

"D-Don't get any closer!" She yelped, trying to move farther away.

My attention was snagged by something red. "Huh? Th... There's blood on your leg."

She nodded weakly, but didn't say anything.

Despite the millions of voices in my head screaming for me not to, I took off my backpack and rummaged around.

'_Found it._'

I took out a small, simple First-Aid Kit and placed it by her feet. "Here. You know how to use it?"

She nodded, grabbing the First-Aid Kit.

I picked up the pipe again and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

I stopped, looking back at the girl, who had bandaged up her leg. She was able to stand, and she stared at me.

"...thank you." She smiled.

I nodded. "It's no problem. Just don't expect the same hospitality from the others. They'd much rather tear you to shreds than help you."

She went visibly pale again. "W-What?"

"The other animatronics." I shrugged. "I'm the only one here who isn't extremely broken down, and they hate it. They also have some kind of mistake in their programming that makes them view humans as the same way."

She stared at me. "Wh... Why are you different?"

"Different pizzerias. And also time of scrap... ation? What would be the world for the process of being scrapped?"

She laughed a bit. "You seem really human, for an animatronic."

"I guess that's just my design." I didn't tell her the truth. How could I?

She hesitated a bit, then asked, "Could... Could I come with you for a bit? Just so I'm, y'know, safe?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

She smiled. "My name's Alice."

"I'm Kitsu. It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

I dig into my backpack and pulled out a secondary flashlight. "Here, take this."

She nodded, taking it from me. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I held the broken pipe, gestured for her to follow, and started to walk away.

We passed by a clock, leaving the entrance area. It didn't register at the time, but the clock definitely said it was 12:15.

_Crap._

* * *

**Aaaaaaand that's the end of the chapter****!**

**Alice: Yup. :3**

**Me: FINALLY, someone else is here!**

**Alice: You do know I'm the only other character you've introduced, right? Well, other than Kitsu, but he's—**

**Me: *covers her mouth* No spoilers!**

**Alice: Dang. **


End file.
